Lo complicado de la adolescencia
by PandaGleek
Summary: Artie es un chico que pasó por mucho el ultimo tiempo, quedó en silla de ruedas, pero salió adelante. Ahora se enfrenta a un nuevo mundo, la preparatoria. La adolescencia solo complicará este nuevo acontecimiento, ¿como le hará Artie cuando sus sentimientos estén dividos por una chica y un chico?


Mañana comenzaba otro año escolar en la historia de mi vida, al fin había entrado a preparatoria, pero el largo verano se estaba acabando, cosa que me disgustaba un poco ya que odio tener que levantarme cada día temprano para asistir a clases. Pero qué más da. No creo que alguien haya podido detener el tiempo antes aunque lo hubiese intentado. Mañana empezaba una nueva etapa, conocería gente nueva, ¿haré amigos?, bueno eso espero, quizás no el primer día, pero con el tiempo, espero no ser invisible otra vez.

En mi antigua escuela era solo un chico marginado más, invisible para la sociedad, hasta que ocurrió el accidente. El día fue común y corriente, ambos, yo y mi madre, decidimos ir por una hamburguesa para cenar, ambos estábamos entusiasmados, salir un poquito de la rutina no mataría a nadie, bueno por poco. Durante el viaje un conductor ebrio golpeó con su camioneta todo el lado de nuestro auto, gracias a Dios, el lado en el que iba yo, por suerte mi madre solo resultó con un fuerte dolor en el cuello y una pequeña herida en la frente al azotar su cabeza contra el vidrio. En cambio yo, recibí toda la intensidad del golpe, mi columna de dobló de maneras que no creí jamás que fuera posible, los vidrios de mi ventana se incrustaron en mi piel, mis dedos dislocados por tratar de proteger mi rostro del vidrio que volaba. Cada día tengo pesadillas acerca de esto.

Desde ese momento pasé a ser conocido en la escuela como el "chico en ruedas", "el nerd de la silla" y otros apodos. Los que conocían mi historia me miraban con lástima, algunos populares se reían al verme pasar, otros en cambio me sonreían, pero no estemos con mentiras, solo eran sonrisas incómodas. Pues claro, ¿cómo reaccionas al ver a un inválido?, sonriéndole para que crea que así se sentirá mejor.

Llevar una silla de ruedas era como llevar una alarma indicando todo el día donde estaba, y esto no era bueno al momento de escapar de los brabucones, usualmente me encerraban en el baño químico, o me bajaban de mi silla alejándola de mí y dejándome tirado.

Fueron los dos años más largos de mi vida, los que pasé en terapia, tratando de mantener mis músculos en forma para que no se atrofiaran por la nula movilidad. Un día, recuerdo exactamente que fue sábado, fue el día más perfecto de mi vida hasta ahora. Estaba en terapia cuando mi dedo meñique, el más pequeño de mi pie, el más insignificante dedo, pues yo creo que nadie se para a pensar cada día "Oh que tal estará mi meñique", era solo un insignificante dedo, una analogía de mi vida, pero aún así, se movió. ¡SE MOVIÓ!. Las lagrimas corrían por mi rostro, veía a mi madre abrazar al doctor, aunque pronto el dijo que no nos hiciéramos falsas ilusiones yo preferí ignorarlo, estaba más feliz que nunca. Luego de una intensa terapia muscular, en unos meses logré caminar. Lo que hizo más feliz a mi madre fue verme graduándome de la escuela y logrando por fin entrar a la preparatoria, su rostro con esa sonrisa, es algo que regocija mi corazón.

Y bien, mañana será un nuevo día, un nuevo amanecer, la preparatoria, dicen que es como una jungla, o cazas o eres cazado. Al menos no iré en una silla de ruedas que me señale todo el tiempo, agradezco a todos los dioses por permitirme caminar. Solo espero no ser invisible, pero tampoco ser la "presa".

El sueño se hacía notar en mi cuerpo, como también lo hacía el nerviosismo, así que decidí que sería mejor dormirme, así no pienso más en cómo serán las cosas mañana. Coloqué mi alarma y fui directo a la cama. Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

La luz entró de golpe en mi ventana, recordé porque odiaba esto, mi mamá ya estaba en mi pieza abriendo todas las cortinas para que la luz me hiciera despertar. Luego como siempre se acercaría a mi lado a acariciarme el cabello y decirme que me levante. Y así fue… "Buenos días cariño, ve a tomar desayuno" su mano recorrió mi nuca.

Apreté la almohada con fuerza contra mi cara, respirando el olor que emanaba de ella, para mí el olor de mis sueños, o quizás ¿de mi baba? Qué más da, sonreí mentalmente, prefería que sonara lindo y fueran mis sueños. Me levanté y bajé corriendo las escaleras a tomar desayuno con mi madre.

"¿Estás preparado para hoy?" preguntaba mi madre mientras untaba mantequilla en su tostada.

"Algo nervioso…" respondí, "…pero preparado" le sonreí.

"Bien entonces apúrate, ve a la ducha y luego te vas, yo me voy al trabajo, te quiero Artie" depositó un suave beso en mi frente, aunque sentí su labial pegado en mi piel. Terminé mi desayuno y me fui directo a la ducha, luego me vestí y fui por mi mochila. Preparatoria ahí voy.

La escuela era como una cárcel comparada con la preparatoria, sus murallas eran de color vivo, no grises como las que había conocido antes. Estantes por todos lados, fuentes de aguas, maquinas con comida. Era el paraíso de cualquier estudiante, bueno, de los que le gustaba estudiar, yo era uno de esos. Siempre he tenido buenas calificaciones, creo que es una buena forma de satisfacer a mi madre por todo el sacrificio que hace por mí en su trabajo.

Mi primera clase era algebra, algo me gustaban las matemáticas en la escuela, pero acá sería algo el doble de difícil. De partida, encontrar la sala era un completo reto, busqué por varios pasillos hasta que la encontré. Tomé asiento junto a un chico moreno, y pasé el resto de la clase tomando apuntes y desarrollando ejercicios.

Al final del primer día no había hablado con nadie, no había hecho ningún nuevo amigo, ni siquiera había hablado. Me sentía algo resentido_. "Si no fuera tan tímido" _pensé cuando me dirigía a mi hogar.

"¿Qué tal te fue hoy?" preguntó entusiasmada mi madre, mientras que yo tenía un rostro lastimero.

"Estuvo bien…" dije casi en un murmullo. Mi madre notó mi voz decaída.

"Algo salió mal, ¿es eso Artie?" su voz sonaba cálida para animarme.

"Bueno, todo, tenía altas expectativas, quería conocer gente, formar un grupo, pero bueno… ni siquiera abrí la boca".

"Quizás mañana, aún tienes todo un año, no definas tu vida por un mal día cariño", mi madre siempre tenía el consejo perfecto, acarició mi barbilla y luego me dirigí a mi habitación.

"_Mañana irá mejor"_ activé el lado positivo de mi mente. Aproveché de dormir hasta el otro día, volver a la rutina realmente deja exhausto, incluso si solo es un día de clases.

La semana siguió su curso, y mi boca siguió cerrada.

Tenía más ganas e hablar con alguien que nunca, con cualquiera, incluso un "Disculpa" o un "Permiso", no sería la gran cosa, pero me sentiría notado.

El viernes me levanté con la idea de volver a mi casa lo más rápido para jugar online, al menos ahí había gente que me conocía. Bueno conocía mi "cuenta" pero contaba.

Salí de la aburrida clase de historia y me dirigí a mi casillero, empecé a guardar las cosas para llevarlas a casa. El día escolar se estaba acabando. No había nadie en los pasillos, todos fueron a ver el juego de fútbol que estaba ocurriendo en el patio de la escuela.

Terminé de guardar los libros en mi mochila, y cerré mi casillero. Ahí fue, no había notado su presencia, no sentí que había llegado ahí. Ella estaba sacando algo del casillero, usaba un traje de porrista ajustado a su cuerpo, su cabello tomado en una cola de caballo como solían llevarlo las porristas de esta preparatoria. La puerta del casillero tapaba su cara, pero podía ver su dorado cabello brillar con la luz del atardecer. Parecía un bobo.

La chica cerró su casillero y me notó ahí, parado, mirándola, me miró, sus ojos eran verdes, un verde hermoso, era una mirada que te dejaba colgado, una mirada agresiva pero dulce. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su boca, casi microscópica, quizás yo me fijaba demasiado, ella solo dio media vuelta y caminó, yo me quedé ahí, como un estúpido mirándola caminar, cuando llegó al siguiente pasillo la chica me dio otra mirada, pero era una mirada más asustada, y dobló por el siguiente pasillo, yo despabilé y ahí me martiricé a mí mismo, como tan imbécil, como no le sonreí de vuelta. La chica ahora debe pensar que soy un freak-psyco. Daba igual, ya no había nada que hacer, solo que en su primera semana ya había conocido a la chica más bella de todo McKinley.

Al llegar a mi casa, solo subí a mi habitación y me tumbé en mi cama, mi mirada fija en el techo, imaginando el nombre de aquella chica, era demasiado perfecta, demasiado perfecta para fijarse en mi, quizás no la volvería a ver entre tanta gente que asiste en la escuela, o ¿quizás estábamos juntos en alguna clase y nunca la noté?, ahora no podía esperar por el próximo lunes para volver a McKinley.

El fin de semana todo mi pensamiento fue dirigido a la rubia, su mirada definitivamente me había provocado un "crush" enorme, había inventado nombres que calzaran con su rostro, "Lizzie" quizás, tal vez "Beth", no ese no es común en esta ciudad. Pero esa chica no era común para esta ciudad, quizás si se llamara Beth, da igual, al final de todo había decidido algo. La próxima vez que la viera le hablaré.

* * *

**Hola a todos, pues bien, espero que les guste esta historia, es sobre Artie como ya habrán notado, y su bisexualidad, aunque quise empezar de a poco, les confirmo que es bisexual xD, y que mas adelante ira viéndose acomplejado por lo que causa esta condición y lo complicado que son los sentimientos, incluso como juegan con uno. Espero que disfruten haberla leído y que ansíen el próximo capítulo :D**


End file.
